User talk:GW-Biz
Hi and welcome to the wiki! I noticed you are using some elements on your user page which have been inspired by other Guild Wiki users. Could you please add a credits note on your user page. Something like "This user page has been inspired by User:Example1, User:Example2 and User:Example3." will be fine. I hope you enjoy your time with us! -- (talk) 03:54, 11 September 2006 (CDT) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] Sup? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:30, 1 March 2007 (CST) Everything is good, still, thx =D Biz :Wanna sign me user_talk page? lol please dont steal the idea tho. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:34, 1 March 2007 (CST) :: You asked for it =D Biz :Hey what character imaples something? ::*Wings That Heal ::*Wings That Stab ::*Wings That Spear ::*Wings of Fortitude (early char) ::*Natures Own Light (never use lvl 7 lol) what impales? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:40, 1 March 2007 (CST) Impale: 1. to fasten, stick, or fix upon a sharpened stake or the like. 2. to pierce with a sharpened stake thrust up through the body, as for torture or punishment. 3. to fix upon, or pierce through with, anything pointed. 4. to make helpless as if pierced through. To impale is to run trough enemy whit a spear/sword, bow but not in to same extent. So, Paragons Impale alot, obviusly. Biz ::already have a paragon (1st mistake) and wont be making another one (uses sword anyways ''forgotten sword and forgotten shield) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 07:45, 1 March 2007 (CST) :::Well might be time to make a Warrior: Wings that Bash/Chop/Tank/Kill/Rip I wouldn’t say that it is wrong but generally in PvE it is considered better to use weapons that belong to primary profession. For one because you can get attributes above 12 =). Very few builds would be more efficient whit secondary profession weapons then whit the primary. Biz 07:56, 1 March 2007 (CST) Mini skill bar tests User:Biz/miniskillbar Testing how css and wiki works =D probobly leaving loads of scrap for sysaps to clean. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC)